tacosia_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
History of Tacosia
History The Foundation of Tacosia When the Old Earth began to die down, Germany followed the others to a planet named New Earth. They made a country called The German Eastworldian Colony with Tacostadt as their capital. A rebel cell soon formed in the capital called the Taco Fighters. They believed that they could rule better than their socialist rulers. Soon in October 1 BLY, the Taco Fighters declared war on their weak mothercountry. Leading the Taco Fighters was a 25 year old artist named Steven "Dale" Rhinehart. They won in no time as the rebel cell was made up mostly of army fighters. The German Eastworldian Colony soon surrendered and became the United Republic. The country didn't know what to call it, but Dale, their president, decided to name it Tacosia, after the country's love for tacos. The Independence of Tacolandia Tacosia was a new country in the world and soon met new friends like Liamosia, Garrenland and Pinappolis. But, a secret rebel cell formed with Stephen "Benny" Rhinehart as the leader. The rebel cell called themselves the Tacolandian Fighters and they wanted to form a republic of their own. Backing them up were the Peoplists (Garrenese). They had spread Peoplism to the Tacolandian Fighters and now, they wanted independence. However during the independence war, the Tacosian economy crashed. The Garrenese soon aided them since they too, were friends. The treaty was signed and The Peoplist Republic of Tacolandia formed. The Tacolandian War The new nation of Tacolandia became rivals with their old mothercountry, Tacosia after declining their independence. Benny also took pride in fascism and Hitler's old ideals on discriminating. But instead of innocent Jews, he decided to massacre all the non-peoplists in Tacolandia. Soon after hearing of this, Tacosia declared war on Tacolandia. Soon afterwards, Liamosia declared war too to stop the spread of Peopism. The other Peoplists (Garrenese) didn't fight due to Peoplism difference. The Tacolandians lost 574 troops in that battle and soon surrendered. As punishment, they had to give up the States of Wedgia, Reagania and Hitlerland to Tacosia and switch over to a democratic presidential system. The dictator promised to be friendly and give up his ways of Peoplism, Fascism and Nazism. The two countries became rivals and they argue today still over who controls those three states. The Saucey Islands Tacosia had a couple of islands off their coast that they had named the Saucey islands. The people there were happy, but a rebel cell wasn't. They were called the Saucisian Army. They declared their independence on April 19 2 LY. Tacosia, not wanting their economy to fall again, accepted it. So on April 19, The Saucey Islands were born. With them being their own country, Tacosia and The Saucey Islands as well the CSN agreed to call the long strip of water that separate the two, The Saucey Strait. The Formation of the Tacosian Empire After many battles and arguing in the CSN, the Tacosian Pact decided to form one big empire. After a vote, they all voted to name it the Tacosian Empire. After Cartmania joined the Pact, they needed to supply that part of their empire to prevent attacks.